Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Sassan-19
Summary: Él, no teniendo razones para vivir, ¿podrá encontrar en ella una solución a sus problemas?
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.**

**Aclaraciones:****  
><strong>**FanFic Angst: Fanfics que describen y se centran en el sufrimiento emocional de su protagonista (Que es el caso de este Fic)****  
><strong>**XOXOXO: Lo pondré para cuando pase algo de tiempo entre lineas. (Me explico? XD)****  
><strong>**Es el primer fic que publico, espero les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Comienzo.<strong>

**Capítulo I.**

Quería terminar, quizás no era la mejor forma pero quería terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Hacía ya tanto tiempo desde que perdió el sentido de su existir, eso que lo animaba a seguir viviendo, la esperanza, la esperanza de que algún día todo volvería a la normalidad, si es que alguna vez la hubo. La esperanza… desvaneciéndose lentamente, se sentía vacío y a la vez tan lleno, lleno de tristeza ¿Era eso posible? No sabiendo siquiera en que decir antes de su final, dio un paso hacia adelante, sin poder evitar vacilar ¿Instinto de supervivencia? Tal vez… después de todo el sentido común te exigía vivir. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras daba otro paso, su corazón empezaba a latir con desenfreno, empezó a sentir un dolor agudo extendiéndose por todo su interior, si tan solo…si tan solo fuese más fuerte.

_-"Cobarde"- _se oyó una voz, fue solo un susurró, posiblemente producto de su imaginación. No pudo evitar reír con ironía al oír esa palabra "_Cobarde" _eso era exactamente lo que estaba siendo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba su rostro, ciertamente era una noche fría, sin dejar su cuerpo de estremecerse ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se dejó caer hacia el vacío, sintiendo como la brisa lo acogía en un abrazo, su corazón a punto de explotar bajo la sensación de frenesí que el caer le causaba. "Lo siento Utau"- dejó salir en un suspiro.

-_¡Eres un cobarde y egoísta!-_ gritó una voz a lo lejos, esta vez dejando entrever preocupación.

Era en verdad una dulce voz, a pesar de lo que decía no dejaba de sonar angelical. Sonrío, siendo esa voz lo último que oiría lo hacía sentir extrañamente dichoso.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorprendido al no sentir que caía, Ikuto se preguntó si así se sentia estar muerto. No había ninguna novedad en lo absoluto, respiro profundo al sentir aún el dolor, si… dolía recordar, parecía que el hecho de estar muerto no cambiaba nada. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse a unos orbes dorados mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro le decía que estaba impaciente, frunció el ceño.

-Así que si existe 'algo' después de la muerte-musitó. La chica le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas idiota, no estás muerto- contestó. Ikuto reconoció su voz, había sido aquella dulce voz que oyó poco antes de caer desde la azotea de su casa.

¿No estaba muerto? Ikuto miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en su habitación y recostado en su cama. Pero ¿cómo? Apenas hace unos instantes... se suponía que debía estar muerto para este entonces pero en cambió, se encontraba como si nada en su habitación, era ilógico. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, ya tenía planeado todo para esta noche, para el momento en que sus ojos no vieran más la luz (N/A: Que poético xD), se suponía que debía ser hoy mientras Utau estaba fuera de la ciudad. Aún exaltado observó a la chica a su lado, esperando una explicación.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Vaya, te hiciste rápido a la idea- comento en una voz apenas audible.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó algo molesto al ver la expresión burlona de ella.

-Si te preguntas porque no estás muerto- empezó la chica- es porque yo te salve la vida.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña como ella pudiese salvarlo? ¿Cómo salvar a alguien que cae desde una azotea? Ikuto se preguntaba. La pequeña a su lado empezó a mirarlo curiosa, ciertamente los humanos podían llegar a ser muy tontos.

-¿No más preguntas?- inquirió.

-No has respondido a la que te hice- contestó aún confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

La chica hizo a una mueca mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama- Dejemos esa para el final- puso una expresión seria, intentando buscar las mejores palabras para explicarle- Estoy aquí porque tu comportamiento en los últimos años no ha sido el mejor- comenzó- Ikuto, has hecho sufrir a muchos incluyéndote a ti mismo, por eso es que hemos tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto. Tu…- fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Preguntas al final-contestó rápido.

-Pero hace un momento me preguntaste si tenía más que pre…- esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió.

-¡Pregunta todo lo que quieras al final!- soltó impaciente, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con chicos, mucho menos humanos. No estaba molesta pero escondía su nerviosismo fingiendo estarlo. Ikuto guardo silenció, observando mejor a la chica, era apenas una niña ¿13 años? Y el tono rosa de su cabello la hacía lucir aun más infantil. Se sentó en la cama para poder verla mejor y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a escasos centimentros de su rostro.

La chica le volvió a dar una mirada llena de curiosidad, había estudiado por mucho tiempo a los humanos y lo que el peliazul estaba haciendo se llamaba "invasión al espacio personal" no se quejó ante su cercanía pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que contesto.

-Te pregunte que ¿qué estás haciendo?

Fue entonces cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta que estaba inclinado a muy poca distancia sobre ella, retrocedió y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama.

-Nada- contestó.

-Como decía- retomo- Haz hecho cosas que no debías y por eso estoy aquí. Aún no es tu momento para morir, así que no debes anticipar los hechos. Todo este tiempo he estado velando por ti, siempre a tu lado, impidiendo que te hicieras daño- tomo una pausa para estudiar el rostro del peliazul- Ikuto, promete tomártelo con calma ¿vale?- pidió con una expresión dulce.

Él solo asintió, no sabiendo que decir después de todo lo que la chica había dicho. Se hizo silencio por unos instantes en los cuales ambos se miraban como intentando adivinar lo que pensaba el otro.

-Soy tu ángel guardián- dijo la ojiambar sin dejar en ningún momento de perder contacto visual con él.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.**

**En el capítulo de hoy hago referencia a la película "City of Angels" ¡No me pertenece! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Comienzo.<strong>

**Capítulo II.**

Ikuto miraba fijamente a la chica a su lado sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Su ángel guardián había dicho? No tenía sentido, tal vez la caída desde la azotea en vez de matarlo, sólo le había hecho darse un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Así que un ángel guardián- repitió.

-¿Me crees?- preguntó incrédula la pelirosa. Normalmente tomaría más tiempo el hacerlo entender.

-No- rió entre dientes- Solo creo que eres una pequeña niña pervertida- dijo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella- Entrar a la habitación de un chico a estas horas... ¿en qué estabas pensando?- inquirió mientras sus penetrantes ojos zafiro amenazaban con tragársela.

Esa mirada, no podía dejarse intimidar por un humano, por _su_ humano.

-No soy una pervertida- dijo enfrentándolo con una expresión seria.

-Pongámonos serios entonces- hizo una pausa- no entiendo que está pasando aquí pero quien quiera que seas, no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida- Antes de que la chica pudiese responder, Ikuto la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, ella intentó zafarse de su agarre a lo que él respondió aplicando más fuerza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso duele!- exclamó, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa. Intentó salir de la cama, sin saber qué hacer ante el extraño comportamiento de Ikuto.

-¡Habla!- Aún peleando por el control de su mano, la pelirosa alzó la otra quedando en frente del ojiazul. De esta empezó a salir un resplandor.

-Lo siento- musitó la pequeña.

Ikuto vio como salía una extraña luz de la mano de la chica, empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, quedando así inmerso en la oscuridad.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Despertó la mañana siguiente con la mente en blanco, intentando recordar que era en verdad lo que había pasado. Salió de la cama entre bostezos, ¿iba o no iba a la escuela? Luego de arreglarse tomó las llaves del auto, se había decidido por ir a buscar a Utau en el aeropuerto. En el trayecto en carro seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué había reaccionado así? Tal vez la chiquilla no estaba mintiendo, es decir, ¿qué mejor explicación a lo que había sucedido? Tenía que haber sido cosa de lo 'divino'.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Ikuto!- gritó Utau mientras soltaba sus maletas y corría a abrazarlo- Cuanto tiempo- dijo ahora estando encima de él. (N/A: Utau tipo chibi xD)

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto de Haneda, Utau había salido de la ciudad para ir a una sesión de fotos en Kioto, Yukari como siempre la acompañaba.

-Utau estás muy cerca- se quejó Ikuto.

-Solo por un momento- pidió la rubia.

Yukari quien se encontraba revisando el itinerario de Utau, alzó la vista y suspiro al ver esa típica escena entre Ikuto y Utau.

-Utau, ve a casa y descansa, mañana tienes ensayo- dijo Yukari mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía a una camioneta, el conductor bajo el vidrio dejando ver su rostro.

-Utau-chan, Ikuto-kun- saludó Nikaidou.

Los hermanos saludaron y luego se despidieron de la pareja, Ikuto tomó las maletas de Utau y se dirigió al auto.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó sonriente Utau ya en el camino a su casa- por favor, no digas que no quieres, muy pocas veces me dan el día libre.

Ikuto despegó la vista del camino y miro de reojo a Utau quien no dejaba de sonreír. Luego un pensamiento inundó su mente, de haber logrado su objetivo ayer, Utau en estos momentos estaría… _"Su sonrisa seria reemplazada por lágrimas"_- pensó.

-Lo que tú quieras- respondió. Sin importar que, debía hacer que esa sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro.

-El vuelo me dejó muy cansada y justo hoy que estas de buen humor- cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película en casa?- propuso- aunque habría preferido una cita- soltó en un suspiro.

-Una película está bien pero primero comamos, ya es casi mediodía.

-Ni creas que cocinaré, ya te dije que estoy cansada.

-Estaba pensado en un restaurante- contestó el peliazul riendo con burla al ver la reacción de su hermana, los ojos de Utau empezaron a brillar al oír aquello.

-¡Perfecto!- respondió feliz.

La tarde pasó rápido, Ikuto había llevado a Utau a un restaurante como acordaron, hablaron de música, de los proyectos de Utau como cantante y de qué tipo de película verían. Ya en su casa, ambos decidieron tomar una siesta.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-Ikuto- llamó alguien a la puerta. Por alguna razón Ikuto pensó que era la extraña chica de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar todo aquello?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Cómo que quien es? Obvio que yo, Utau- Ikuto ya estaba abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con Utau en pijama- ¿A quién esperabas?- preguntó.

-A nadie en especial- tomo una pausa buscando que decir- es solo que tu no sueles tocar mi puerta, simplemente entras.

-Como sea, ya vamos a ver la película- dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto.

La película que había elegido Utau tomó a Ikuto fuera de guardia, "City of Angels".

-¿Coincidencia?

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto la rubia.

-Utau no pudiste elegir otra película, ese tipo de cosas…- Utau lo interrumpió.

-¡Es romántico! Dijiste que no importaba que película fuese- Ikuto suspiro, ella tenía razón.

Vieron la película en silencio, Ikuto preguntándose si volvería a ver a la chica que decía ser un ángel, la pantalla al frente no lo ayudaba en absoluto a olvidar el tema. ¿En verdad existían los ángeles? La pregunta resonaba en su mente. Sin querer se vio atrapado en la trama de la película, no pudiendo evitar el nudo en la garganta al finalizarla.

-Eso… eso es amor- dijo Utau sollozando.

-Bah, desde un principio sabían que lo suyo era imposible.

-Pero aún así decidieron luchar- gimoteó. Era cierto que la película era triste pero la reacción de Utau hizo reír a Ikuto.

-Bueno, complacida por hoy- dijo parándose del sofá- me voy a dormir.

Se despidieron y ambos se fueron a sus cuartos.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

La ciudad vestida de noche presenciaba el descenso de un ángel, a simple vista parecería solo un punto rosa en el cielo cuando en realidad era una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados cubierta en un delicado vestido blanco.

-Que inoportuna mi hora de llegada- se quejó mientras flotaba en el vasto cielo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ikuto se había quedado dormido aún pensando en la película, soñaba con ángeles, hablaba incoherencias sobre ángeles.

_-"De que sirven las alas si… no mueras, no…"_- decía al rodar en su cama.

-Alas ¿eh? No me digas que estas soñando con ángeles- rió alguien en la habitación.

-_"No creía en ángeles… hasta que…"_- seguía diciendo el peliazul atrapado en su sueño.

Ikuto empezó a sentir algo en su rostro, no dolía pero era molesto. Lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era borrosa pero pudo ver un bulto rosa. Parpadeó un par de veces y ahí estaba ella, con esos ojos dorados llenos de curiosidad mirándolo fijamente, estaba sentada como si nada en su cama mientras que con uno de sus dedos tocaba su cara.

-Al fin- dijo retirando la mano de su cara.

-Tu…

-Sí, yo…- respondió imitando el tono de suspenso del chico.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Me estabas mirando mientras dormía? No te basto con lo de anoche eh- sonrió pícaro.

-No, espera…- intento la chica.

-Entrar a la habitación de un extraño de noche y mirarlo mientras duerme, que pervertida.

-Te dije que no…- miró la sonrisa lasciva de Ikuto- olvídalo, de todas formas pensaras mal.

-Si quieres un poco de acción solo dilo- dijo con tono seductor.

-Si claro y yo soy la pervertida- dijo con sarcasmo- en fin, ayer no terminé de hablar contigo, supongo que después de haber visto mi poder sabrás que no miento.

-Tu mano comenzó a brillar ¿Qué clase de truco es?

-Concentré mi energía espiritual en mi mano para dejarte inconsciente- dijo mientras alzaba la mano- No es ningún truco.

-Hazlo de nuevo y puede que te crea.

-Claro, como Tomás, necesitas ver para creer- hizo lo que el chico le pidió, esta vez sin proyectar el poder hacia él. Ikuto observo sorprendido.

-Puede que te crea pero no dejas de ser una niña pervertida.

-Para de decirme así, me llamo Amu.

-Con que Amu…- dijo su nombre con total familiaridad.

-En verdad tenemos que hablar de lo que intentaste hacer ayer- dijo Amu seria.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Soy tu ángel guardián y no, no tienes que dármelas porque ya yo las conozco, pero quiero saber ¿qué sentiste hoy al ver a Utau? ¿No se te paso por la cabeza la expresión que hubiese tenido si tú hubieras logrado suicidarte ayer?

Ikuto cerró los ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que traer ese tema a flote? Se sentía miserable.

-Si lo hicis...- fue interrumpida.

-Yo…-hizo una pausa- tenias razón cuando me llamaste egoísta y cobarde- dijo al tiempo que la tristeza lo inundaba. Abrió los ojos -No necesito de tu lasti…- se detuvo al ver como Amu ponía su dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para borrar esa expresión de tristeza en tu rostro- dijo dulcemente mientras que con el mismo dedo recorría el contorno de su cara- he venido a ofrecerte un nuevo comienzo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Capítulo III

**Aclaraciones:**

**He agregado un poema en este nuevo cap, se titula 'Pena de Mala Fortuna' el poema no me pertenece, es propiedad de Pablo Neruda.**

**Utilizare letra cursiva entre comillas para los pensamientos. Cuando solo este en cursiva es para recalcar la palabra y/o frase.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Comienzo.<strong>

**Capítulo III.**

Ikuto empezó a sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez al oír aquello, era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba así, esa calidez que emanaban los ojos de la pequeña… lo hacía sentir seguro, le dio la impresión que sin importar lo que pasara todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando ella estuviese a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo indefinido, mirándose, sus caras tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Ikuto- el aliento que acompaño la palabra impacto en el rostro del peliazul, haciéndolo estremecer ante el cálido contacto. Amu hizo ademán de irse.

-No, espera- la tomo de la muñeca gentilmente- no te vayas todavía- pidió con un halito de tristeza. La chica salió de la cama.

-Tenemos tanto tiempo- deshizo su agarre y se alejo de la cama.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- empezó a buscarla con la mirada pero no había rastro de la chica, era como si se hubiese mezclado con la oscuridad- ¿Dime cuándo?- pregunto ansioso.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes- su voz se oyó a lo lejos.

Ikuto salió rápidamente de la cama y encendió la luz, nada, Amu ya no estaba y no tenía ninguna prueba de lo ocurrido, suspiro mientras apagaba la luz y caminaba de regreso a su cama- _Al menos dijo que nos volveríamos a ver_- musitó.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto se despertó con pésimo humor, no había podido dormir casi nada la noche anterior, cosa rara en él, y si eso no fuese suficiente pues tener que ir a la escuela lo era. Caminó a trompicones hacia la cocina en donde una Utau con el mismo semblante de cansancio yacía sentada tomando su desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludo Utau.

-Buenos días- repicó, se sentó al frente de su hermana y empezó a comer su desayuno.

-Ikuto, ¿hablabas con alguien por teléfono ayer en la noche?- preguntó antes de darle una mordida a su tostada.

-No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es solo que oí voces provenientes de tu cuarto, supuse que hablabas por el teléfono ya que no eres del tipo de persona que habla sola- lo último lo dijo con burla.

-Deliras- mintió- no sabía que eras del tipo de persona que lo hacía.

-¿Vas a la escuela?- Ikuto asintió- pues entonces ya vete- le sacó la lengua.

-Que infantil eres- se paró de la mesa, encaminándose a las escaleras, dado que las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso.

-¡Que molesto!- se quejo Utau inflando sus cachetes, Ikuto comenzó a reir.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_-"Recuerdo el rincón oscuro_

_en que lloraba en mi infancia_

_los líquenes en los muros,_

_las risas a la distancia._

_...Sombra... silencio... una voz_

_que se perdía..._

_la lluvia en el techo atroz_

_lluvia que siempre caía_

_y me llanto, húmeda voz_

_que se perdía"_

-Demasiado aburrido- murmuró. Ikuto se encontraba en su clase de Literatura, había estado luchando por no quedarse dormido con la lectura del profesor, por suerte luego de esta clase tendría receso.

-Ikuto- llamó una chica ya terminada la clase.

-_No hoy_- dijo para sí mismo, se paró de su asiento mientras pensaba en una forma de cortarla, sabía lo que eso significaba, _"De todos los días, porque te tienes que confesar hoy"- _pensó.

-Solo quería decirte algo- dijo la chica sonrojada- hmmm desde que t-te conocí… pues y-yo- tartamudeó la chica, Ikuto aguardaba impaciente a que terminara- ¡tú siempre me has gustado!- soltó.

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- contesto rápido, se sentía tan acostumbrado a decir esa frase, ya sin más se dio la vuelta para salir, la chica se quedo en el salón inmóvil, podía oír sus sollozos.

No sabía cuando había empezado a tener 'fangirls' tal vez desde siempre… era la historia de su vida. Al principio había intentado ser amable pero se dio cuenta que sin importar como las rechazara, ellas llorarían, por eso ahora era directo.

Salió al jardín de la escuela, trepó uno de los árboles y se recostó en una rama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza esperando dormir un poco, bostezo, tal vez se saltaría la siguiente clase. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que alguien lo observaba, abrió los ojos y echo un vistazo a las personas de abajo pero al oír crujir las hojas subió la mirada.

-¿Amu?- la chica se encontraba de cabeza al frente de él, estaba sostenida por sus piernas en una rama más alta.

-Cuanto tiempo- sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Ikuto parpadeó un par de veces, ¿en verdad tenía enfrente a una mocosa guindada de cabeza a un árbol?

-¿Por qué siempre tan misteriosa? Hay mejores formas de aparecer.

-En todas las historias hay un personaje misterioso- con las manos agarro la rama donde se mantenía sostenida por las piernas, giró y soltó el agarre, terminado parada en la rama donde Ikuto estaba recostado- y a diferencia del manga, aquí soy yo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Olvídalo- sacudió la cabeza.

-Crees que mi vida es un manga- miró hacia arriba intentando ver el cielo, cosa que las ramas del árbol impidieron- me pregunto si yo también tendré un final- suspiro.

-Te ves fatal- se acerco a él y señalo sus ojeras- además, ¿pensabas escapar de clases y quedarte dormido?

-Sí, gracias a ti.

-¿Cómo que gracias a mi? No es mi culpa que seas un vag…- se detuvo- no, ¿no me digas que no dormiste anoche?- rió- ¿pensando en alguien en especial, Ikuto? – se burló.

-Claro, porque el que te aparezca una niña de noche clamando ser tu 'ángel guardián' es cosa de todos los días- respondió con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la rama- sin mencionar que tiene el cabello rosa-chicle.

-No estás en posición de decir eso- rió.

-Como sea, ahora déjame dormir.

-¿Qué no querías volver a verme?

-Sí, pero tengo sueño, además dijiste que teníamos mucho tiempo.

- Con respecto a eso- puso su dedo en la boca, preguntándose como debería explicarle- tengo un tiempo limitado aquí, puedo quedarme solo un par de horas por día.

-Explícate mejor.

-Yo estoy creada por partículas espirituales, a diferencia de los humanos que están formados por partículas materiales, este cuerpo, el cual es material, solo puedo mantenerlo por un par de horas.

-¿No tienes alas?- no había siquiera oído lo que Amu había dicho.

-¿En serio? Después de todo lo que dije, esa es tu única duda- Lo venia conociendo desde hace mucho pero no la dejaba de sorprender_- Idiota_- dijo entre dientes.

-Te oí.

-Pues qué bien.

Y pensar que eso era solo el comienzo de una gran _amistad…_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :D <strong>


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Comienzo.<strong>

**Capítulo IV.**

-Me llamas idiota, eres sarcástica, burlona… no pensé que fuesen palabras que describiesen a un ángel, ¿qué no tienen que ser lindos y simpáticos?

-Yo soy linda y simpática- antes de que Ikuto pudiera objetar sonó el timbre indicando el final del receso- ve.

-No.

-Ve- insistió.

-No.

-¡Ve! Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa- bajó del árbol, Ikuto reaccionó rápido y la siguió pero ya Amu se había ido. _"Que no se le haga un hábito irse así_"- pensó algo molesto por la repentina huida de la chica.

De mala gana se dirigió al salón, llego tarde pero nadie se dio cuenta dado que todos estaban haciendo un escándalo.

-¿Ya lo vieron?- preguntó el chico a su lado.

-¿A quién?- pregunto otro.

-¡Al nuevo estudiante!- Ikuto volteo a verlos, ¿nuevo estudiante? Aquí era cuando Amu entraba al salón presentándose como la nueva, no… ella no podía ser, aunque pensándolo bien recordó lo que había dicho antes de irse; "_Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa"_ sacudió la cabeza en negación, esas cosas solo pasaban en los mangas.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el profesor, su mirada se posó en la puerta- ya puedes pasar- La puerta se abrió, apareciendo un chico castaño y sonriente, camino a donde se encontraba el profesor- Él es Souma Kukai, posiblemente lo habrán visto en alguna clase anterior.

-Espero nos llevemos bien- dijo el chico con un pulgar arriba. Ikuto suspiro decepcionado, espera _¿decepcionado?_ volvió a sacudir la cabeza _"Amu es una niña, es imposible que pueda entrar a mi curso"_

-Sí, el estuvo en mi clase de arte- comentó alguien.

-Ya lo había visto por los jardines de la escuela- y así empezaron todos a cuchichear sobre el chico nuevo, el profesor le indicó su asiento, justo enfrente del peliazul.

Ikuto miró al castaño mientras pensaba de nuevo en lo que Amu había dicho pero, ¿era esta la sorpresa? Tal vez solo mintió en un intento de convencerlo de que fuese a clases.

-¿Qué tal?- saludó el chico una vez en su asiento.

-Hey Kukai ¿no?- el chico asintió, ciertamente se veía simpático, pero de 'sorpresa' no tenía nada.

-Y tú eres…

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, llamaba Ikuto. Kukai ¿conoces a Amu?- no, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Solo por lo que ella dijo?

-Amu- se froto las sienes- pues hay muchas Amu ¿no?- rió, tenía razón además no había porque relacionarlo con ella. Antes de que pudiera responder el profesor comenzó a hablar.

Y la charla no duró más ya que la clase había empezado.

XOXOXOXOXO

La última clase del día era música, siendo esta la única que Ikuto disfrutaba, luego de haberse quedado dormido en todas las clases siguientes al receso (gracias a Amu) el peliazul había recobrado fuerzas para hacer lo que más le gustaba: tocar su violín. En la melodía veía pasar por su mente esos recuerdos agridulces que marcaron su vida, de cierta forma podía liberar parte del estrés y la angustia que ha tenido que cargar todos estos años. Una vez terminada la pieza sus compañeros y su profesor le aplaudieron, aunque no tocaba para ellos siempre que lo hacían no podía evitar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias Tsukiyomi-san, todos los demás no olviden memorizar la partitura de hoy- y así se dio como terminada la clase.

Ikuto se disponía a salir del salón cuando varios hombres vestidos de traje bloquearon la salida, él los miró molesto, habían llegado muy lejos al esperarlo _dentro _de la escuela.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tu padre desea verte- el no respondió, en cambio empezó a caminar ignorándolos. Al salir de la escuela un auto lo esperaba, sabía que de nada serviría intentar huir a estas alturas así que entro al auto encontrándose de nuevo con los pensamientos de la noche en la azotea, la historia se repetía y seguiría haciéndolo sin él poder hacer algo para evitarlo, no… si podía evitarlo y también quería pero no debía. Había prometido no hacerlo, todo por la sonrisa de su hermana.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en el auto llegó al edificio principal de la compañía Easter, la compañía que por años había dirigido su familia. En la entrada lo esperaba su padre y también director de dicha compañía, Hoshina Kazuomi.

-¿Qué te hace querer verme señor director?

-Es normal que un padre quiera ver a su hijo- respondió fingiendo inocencia, Ikuto lo fulminó con la mirada- hablemos dentro- suspiro al ver su reacción.

Ya en su oficina Kazuomi tomo asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras Ikuto decidió quedarse parado en señal de que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse por mucho tiempo. Se hizo silencio por un par de segundos, añadiéndole más tensión a la atmósfera. Kazuomi miró a Ikuto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

-Ikuto, no sé si has oído lo de tu padre.

-¿Qué hay con él?- sonó fastidiado.

-Bueno, era de esperarse que no supieras- su sonrisa creció- dado que no has estado en contacto con tu madre- Ikuto solo respondió con un "Tsk"- aunque posiblemente tu hermana está al tanto de la situación.

-Deja los rodeos- le dedico una mirada severa.

-Mis hombres han dado con Aruto- soltó, la noticia sorprendió a Ikuto pero evito que se notara adoptando su expresión estoica- no lo atraparon, el se las ingenió para huir pero hace un par de días volvieron a dar con él. Di la orden de no atraparlo así que solo lo han estado vigilando, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar.

-¿Desde cuándo han estado jugando al gato y el ratón?- dijo con algo de burla, Kazuomi soltó una carcajada.

-Desde siempre, ahora lo importante es, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para saber su paradero?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, Ikuto no respondió solo se encogió de hombros- entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla.

-Sí.

-Bien, en fin solo es tu trabajo, hijo- la forma en que dijo lo último hizo molestar a Ikuto.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo haciendo ademán de salir.

-Hasta los momentos, si- respondió sin quitar la vista del peliazul mientras cerraba la puerta- que chico más problemático aunque es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…- el mismo se interrumpió dejando salir una carcajada presuntuosa.

Ikuto ya se encontraba en las afueras del edificio, abrumado por todo lo que le había pasado en el día, aunque no era para tanto, solo las visitas de Amu y su padre, ya a las de sus padre estaba acostumbrado y a las de la pelirosa pues era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera también. Volteo instintivamente a ver el auto a su lado entrar al edificio de la compañía y vio una silueta extrañamente familiar.

_¿Kukai? _

…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe si se pueden editar los capítulos? Es que me falto ponerle el titulo a todos los demás xD Y si se puede hacer no me borraran los reviews del capitulo o si?**

**Si tengo uno que otro error gramatical u ortográfico díganmelo please.**

**Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Comienzo.<strong>

**Capitulo V.**

Dos días después.

Ikuto había empezado a tener un mal presentimiento, no había razón alguna para que alguien como Souma Kukai fuese a Easter y por otro lado Amu, quien sabia era la única que podía aclarar sus dudas, no había aparecido desde entonces.

Se alistó para ir a la escuela como todos los días, acompañado por el silencio de la casa, siempre era así cuando Utau no estaba.

Ya en el colegio se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-¿Nagihiko?

-Cuanto tiempo Ikuto- respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-¿No se suponía que estabas en el extranjero?

-Sí pero se acerca mi cumpleaños así que me dejaron regresar por un tiempo- hablaban mientras tomaban los libros de su casillero.

Entraron al salón, Ikuto posó su mirada al asiento vació delante suyo; suspiro, Kukai al igual que Amu, había desaparecido desde hace dos días.

-Hay un chico nuevo- dijo ya en su asiento, Nagihiko se sentaba a su derecha mientras que a su izquierda estaba la ventana.

-Sí, ya me lo habían comentado.

-Es algo extraño, el mismo día que apareció lo vi en un uno de los edificios de Easter.

-No creerás que…

-No- negó con la cabeza- no creo que sea un espía o algo por el estilo. Mi padre ya sabe todo lo que hago así que no creo que llegué a esos extremos- Nagihiko asintió. El era la única persona que sabía de su situación familiar.

Ikuto alzó la vista, esta vez buscando a otra persona.

-¿Y Nadeshiko?- preguntó al no verla.

-En casa ayudando con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Mañana- se acerco a Ikuto con una expresión seria y apuntándolo con el dedo- que ni se te ocurra faltar- Ikuto rió, Nagihiko se ponía muy intenso cuando de celebraciones se trataba.

-Iré- hizo una pausa- ¿la invitarás?

-¿A quién?

-Sabes a quien me refiero.

Oh, ¿a Rima?- Ikuto asintió- Nadeshiko quiere que vaya pero…- el peliazul espero en silencio- pero quiere que yo la invite- dijo frustrado.

-Creo que no quiero ver esa escena- rió.

-Aún no entiendo porque me odia- dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba, Ikuto seguía riendo.

-Es un misterio…

La mañana pasó rápido, dicen que cuando te diviertes el tiempo vuela y ese era el caso de Ikuto, y es que no era para menos, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su amigo Nagihiko.

Luego de la escuela se dirigió al parque, frecuentaba mucho al lugar cuando quería despejar sus pensamientos ¿por qué? Porque a pesar de haber pasado dos días desde la reunión con su padrastro, aún no podía sacarse de la mente todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Sacó su violín y empezó a tocar, dejándose llevar por la melodía y olvidándose así del mundo y de sus problemas por unos instantes.

Ya terminada la pieza escuchó aplausos, abrió los ojos encontrándose con… si, con _ella_. Vio como la chica caminaba hacia él; guardo su violín.

-Ah, eso estuvo hermoso- lo abrazó, cosa que sorprendió al peliazul.

-¿Amu, dónde estabas?

-Siempre tienes algo que preguntar- suspiro mientras lentamente deshacía el abrazo, sus miradas se encontraron- ¿preocupado por mi?- preguntó burlona.

-En realidad no.

-Cruel.

-Sincero- rió al ver que ella puso mala cara- ¿y bien? Hay mucho que tienes que explicar- dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia una de las bancas del parque.

-Pero primero- bajo la mirada- ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy?

-¿Te refieres a dormir?- ella asintió- ¿tu duermes?- Amu resopló ante el comentario.

-No preguntes algo si ya sabes la respuesta.

-¿Te quedaras toda la noche? ¿No y que solo podías quedarte por un tiempo limitado?

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mí aún- suspiro.

-Pues empieza a hablar ya- dijo impaciente.

-Mientras más tiempo pase aquí, más tiempo podre usar este cuerpo- Ikuto asintió, eso tenía sentido- Ahora empieza tu ronda de preguntas o lo que sea- el rió.

-Souma Kukai, ¿lo conoces?

-¿Debería?

-Tú eres rara y el también así que supuse…- sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse su estúpida suposición- en fin, el ultimo día que nos vimos me dijiste que me esperaba una sorpresa, ¿a qué te referías?

-Ah eso… solo lo dije para que fueras al salón. Eres algo paranoico- comento ya sentada en la banca. Ikuto puso una mano en su pecho fingiendo estar herido por su comentario.

-¿Los ángeles mienten?- Amu soltó una risita.

-En este momento soy tan humana como tú- dijo con la vista en el cielo- estoy expuesta, puedo cometer errores y sucumbir ante el pecado- Ikuto la miró sorprendido, la forma en que hablaba… no parecían palabras de una niña.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Amu?- la chica miro su cuerpo y luego a él.

-No lo sé.

-¿Huh?- ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Amu noto la cara confundida de Ikuto e intento explicárselo.

-Te digo que no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- aún no entiendo cómo funciona eso de la edad aquí.

-¿Con "aquí" te refieres…?

-A la tierra- ¡Lo dijo! Esta chica en verdad no era de este mundo. Aún se le hacía difícil creerse lo de "su ángel guardián" De repente sintió algo frio en el rostro, cosa que le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pasó una mano por su cara y se dio cuenta de que era agua. Alzo la vista al cielo para encontrarse con enormes nubes grises que amenazaban con soltar una torrente lluvia en cualquier momento.

-Nos vamos- dijo aun con la vista en el cielo. No habían salido todavía del parque cuando empezó a llover, Ikuto odiaba la lluvia así que acelero el paso. Un par de segundos después se dio cuenta que había dejado a Amu atrás, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. Siguió con prisa hacia su casa que por su suerte estaba cerca del parque.

Llegaron empapados a la entrada de la casa, se detuvieron a descansar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto al ver cómo Amu parecía hiperventilar, ella sacudió la cabeza en negación. La apariencia de la chica no se veía nada saludable, Ikuto la atrajo hacia si con la mano que aún sujetaba la de ella.

-¿Amu?- ella no respondió en cambio siguió respirando agitada. La sacudió un poco en un intento de hacerla responder- ¡Amu!- dijo empezando a preocuparse. Con la otra mano la tomo de la barbilla para estudiar mejor su rostro; pálido y sin vida.

-No p-puedo r-respirar- respondió entrecortada, su pecho se contrariaba, como si de espasmos se tratasen. Desesperado al verla así tomo las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta, arrastrando consigo a una Amu desorientada. La llevo a la sala e hizo que se recostara en el sofá. El se sentó en el piso y la observo en silencio, no sabiendo que hacer. Se veía tan delicada… le parecía algo irónico el hecho de que la pequeña a su lado debía protegerlo, algo le decía que el también debía protegerla a ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos la ojiambar habló.

-Se siente extraño- dijo sentándose en el sofá, aún estaba pálida y con los labios ligeramente morados- no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se mueva así.

-¿Te refieres a que estas temblando?- una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. ¿Eso era todo? La chica tenía frio lo que hacía que temblase.

-Sí, supongo- tomo una bocanada de aire, aun se le dificultaba respirar, por la corrida del parque a la casa- todo esto es nuevo para mí, todas estas sensaciones- Ikuto soltó un suspiro de alivio, miró hacia las escaleras y luego a Amu, quien se encontraba toda empapada y titiritando de frio.

-Vamos- dijo tomándola de nuevo de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso. Procuró caminar lento ya consciente del cansancio de la pequeña. El segundo piso consistía en un largo pasillo con 4 puertas que daban a tres habitaciones y un baño. La primera a la derecha era la habitación de él, a su lado se encontraba la de Utau, al frente de esta el baño de huéspedes y al final del pasillo la habitación de huéspedes.

-Tienes que quitarte esa ropa- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, Amu tiró de su mano al escuchar aquello.

-¡No digas idioteces!- exclamó con la mirada en el piso. Ikuto siempre tenía que salir con algún comentario pervertido. El peliazul frunció el ceño, confundido por la reacción de la pequeña. Estaba toda mojada, de no querer agarrar un resfriado lo más lógico sería quitarse esa ropa ¿no? Al segundo entendió todo y rió.

-Eres muy mal pensada para ser un _ángel_- recalcó lo último burlón- Obviamente te daré algo de ropa, ahora ve a bañarte a menos de que te quieras enfermar- señalo la puerta que daba a su baño. Suspiro al notar que Amu seguía con la vista clavada al piso- Hey ángel, no hay dobles intenciones, hablo en serio- dijo con las manos en el aire en señal de rendición. Ella lo miro e Ikuto pudo ver algo que nunca había visto en ella, se había sonrojado. Su expresión era muy linda y tierna, esperaba ver más de eso en el futuro.

-Ok- dijo evadiendo su mirada. Se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta solo para abrirla al cabo de unos segundos- Mmm Ikuto… n-no sé cómo se maneja eso- dijo tímida. Ikuto estallo en risas al oír aquello, ¿en verdad no sabía siquiera usar una ducha? Con sus manos apretó su estomago intentando detener las risas, acto en vano ya que solo aumentaron.

-¡No eres para nada simpático!- le grito molesta Amu. Ikuto empezó a reír aún más, si es que eso era posible. ¿Ese era su insulto? Esta chica era toda una santurrona. Paró de reír al faltarle aire y poco a poco retomó su respiración normal.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya entrada la noche Amu e Ikuto se disponían a cenar. Ambos se habían bañado y cambiado su ropa mojada por una seca. Un dato curioso era que Amu estaba usando una camisa de Ikuto, dado que este no tuvo el valor de tomar ropa de Utau, de hacerlo podía imaginarse las consecuencias.

-Hoy he pasado por muchas experiencias- dijo la pelirosa emocionada una vez terminada la cena- esta fue la primera vez que probé la comida de los humanos- Ikuto no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante el comentario. Solo llevaba conociendo a Amu unos 4 días, pero de algo no tenía la menor duda, ella no era como las otras chicas, de cierta forma Amu era especial.

Amu siguió hablando emocionada de todo lo que había hecho en el día mientras Ikuto se limitaba a escuchar, contento con la actitud de la chica, pues Amu le recordaba a Utau. Ambas podían hacerlo feliz con tan solo regalarle una sonrisa.

Empezó a llover de nuevo, pero esta vez la lluvia no tardó en convertirse en una tormenta, estando el cielo acompañado de truenos y relámpagos. Ikuto ya había terminado de arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes para Amu, se devolvió a su cuarto, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Amu sentada en su cama cubierta de sabanas, temblando.

-¿Te asustan los truenos?- se acerco a ella sintiendo la urgencia de abrazarla, se veía tan tierna en esos momentos, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿P-puedo dormir cont-tigo?- le dedico una mirada cargada de emoción. _"Ah, no lo puedo evitar"_- pensó mientras iba a abrazarla.

Se sentía bien el tenerlo cerca o al menos eso era lo que Amu pensaba. Se dejo rodear por sus brazos y a su vez por el calor que estos le ofrecían. Recostó la cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose en el. No había nada malo en esta escena ya que este tipo de contacto físico se le estaba permitido. Se quedaron así, acompañados solo por el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos afuera.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una chica delgada y de cabellera rubia.

-¿Ikuto?- llamó una perpleja Utau al ver tal escena.

...


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Comienzo.<strong>

_Recap._

_-¿Ikuto?- llamó una perpleja Utau al ver tal escena__._

**Capítulo VI.**

Ambos deshicieron el abrazo y buscaron la fuente de la voz, volviendo sus caras a la puerta. Ikuto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Había prometido no hacer llorar a su hermana y justo en estos momentos la tenia al frente con una mirada que le mandaba dagas directo al corazón. Estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, Utau siempre era así, intentando hacerse la fuerte pero aunque no llorase él sabía que estaba sufriendo, su mirada se lo decía, sus ojos la delataban.

Se sentía miserable, miserable porque era el causante de todo esto, era la razón del sufrir de su hermana. Siempre era así…

-Ikuto- repitió, estaba vez exigiendo una explicación.

No quería tomar esa actitud fría con Utau pero en esos momentos era lo único que podía hacer. Se paró de la cama casualmente y con un semblante serio.

-¡Utau! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?- la rubia miro a la chica en la cama y luego a él.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó cruzando los brazos e ignorando el comentario del peliazul.

-No es asunto tuyo.-¡Si lo es! Yo también vivo aquí, tengo derecho a saber- atravesó la habitación, deteniéndose al quedar frente a Ikuto. Cerró las manos convirtiéndolas en puños y lo golpeó en el pecho- Eres un idiota- murmuró hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

Podía oír sus sollozos, mezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos afuera, haciendo de la escena algo insufrible para Ikuto. La tomo de las muñecas, no sabía que decir pero sabía lo que no podía decir, "Hey Utau es un malentendido, ella es mi ángel guardián" Quedaría como un mentiroso, aún peor, como un loco.

Amu, quien se encontraba mirando la escena, también se paró a la vez que buscaba palabras para detener la pelea entre los hermanos.

-No hay porque pelear, yo me debería ir…

-¡Amu!- interrumpió Ikuto de espaldas a ella, en señal de que se callara. Esta acción sobresalto a Amu, nunca había visto -o mejor dicho oído- a Ikuto tan molesto. Posó su mirada a la rubia al lado de este. Era la primera vez que veía a Utau en persona y a pesar de la situación tan tensa, no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente. Utau e Ikuto eran chicos especiales, ambos con un futuro prometedor. Lo único que necesitaban era un empujón y para eso había llegado ella.

-¿Amu?- cuestiono la chica devolviéndole la mirada a la rosada.

-Es una amiga y se quedara esta noche aquí- explicó Ikuto dando un paso hacia un lado, quedando entre las dos chicas.

-Es apenas una niña, imposible que vaya en tu curso- dijo escrutándola.

-No dije que lo hiciera- soltó despreocupado.

-¿Entonces de donde la conoces? Es una niña, no la puedes tener aquí así, ¡es ilegal!- Amu al oír esto inclino la cabeza curiosa, preguntándose a que se refería Utau con eso.

Ikuto suspiro, por eso es que no había querido contarle a Utau desde un principio, malinterpretaría todo y sacaría sus extrañas conclusiones.

-No sé de que hablas y se quedará aquí- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Antes de siquiera poder notarlo, Utau salió de la habitación acompañada por un portazo, Ikuto volvió a suspirar, últimamente la vida se le iba en suspiros. Busco con la mirada a Amu la cual se encontraba parada junto a la cama, inerte y con una expresión que dejaba entrever tristeza. Ikuto bajo la mirada, le resultaba incómodo tener que ver esa expresión en la pequeña.

-¿No irás a buscarla?- dijo en una voz apenas audible, el guardo silencio- ¿Por qué? Ahora mismo deberías…

-No…- le interrumpió molesto- no es asunto tuyo- a Amu al parecer no le agrado el comentario, se acerco a él y lo sacudió por los hombros en un intento de que la mirase a los ojos, este lo hizo.

-No me hables así, podrás hacerlo con Utau pero no conmigo- su voz fue severa pero en cambio su mirada era solo tristeza. Sus ojos brillaban acompañados por lágrimas. Ikuto tomo una bocanada de aire, haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir el ardor en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía…? ¿Cómo era posible que todos a su alrededor siempre terminasen llorando? Al parecer hacer llorar a las mujeres era su talento.

-¿Sabes?- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, lo menos que quería en ese instante era que Ikuto se diese cuenta de que estaba llorando pero para desgracia de ella, ya lo sabía y ese simple acto martillaba el interior del chico, haciéndolo sentir aún más miserable- no tienes porque ser así, sabes que Utau te odiará si sigues tomando esa actitud y aún así lo haces- sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, no sabía porque se sentía así ¿acaso estaba triste? Le habían dicho que al llegar a este mundo no podría controlar sus emociones, ellas la controlarían a ella, así que evitar llorar era una causa perdida.

-Te repito que no es asunt…

-¡No!- le interrumpió- ¡Yo te repito que no me trates así! ¿Por qué Ikuto? ¿Por qué lo haces?- inquirió entre sollozos- ¿Crees que mereces ser odiado por ella, que así te sentirás menos culpable? Yo sé por lo que has tenido que pasar, sé todo lo que has hecho por ella así que háblame, desahógate, no te guardes el dolor. Para eso estoy aquí.

¿Qué iba a saber ella de su vida? Y además lo que hiciera o no con Utau era su problema, entonces, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo en meterse en su vida? No quería involucrar a más personas, Amu no conocía a su familia ni a Easter pero aún sabiendo esto sentía la urgencia de decirle todo y así tal vez, sólo tal vez alguien lo comprendería por primera vez. Eso era todo lo que quería, comprensión, ¿era eso tan difícil?

La tomo por lo hombros y gentilmente la alejo de él para luego levantar su rostro por la barbilla, encontrándose así con su mirada. Seguía siendo incómodo e incluso doloroso tener que ver esa expresión en Amu.

-Te lo diré- dijo mientras que con su mano libre acarició su rostro, apartando sus lágrimas, pero estas seguían cayendo- te diré todo sobre mí.

...


	7. Capítulo VII

Gracias por sus comentarios, la razón por la que he dejado de publicar es por el colegio y mi nueva obsesión por el SasuSaku xD Llevo tiempo escribiendo fics de esa pareja, un dia de estos los publico (A los que le gusta la pareja...)

****Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.****

**Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

_Recap._

_-Te lo diré- dijo mientras que con su mano libre acarició su rostro, apartando sus lágrimas, pero estas seguían cayendo- te diré todo sobre mí._

**Capítulo VII.**

Se encontraba perdida en esos ojos azules que se asemejaban al vasto y profundo mar. Una mirada, una simple mirada hacia de su interior un remolino de emociones. Sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder ante las caricias del chico a su lado. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, todas esas sensaciones, y de alguna forma sentía que estaba bien que experimentase lo que sea que fueran esas 'sensaciones' siempre que fuese con Ikuto.

Ya había dejado de llorar, en vez de lágrimas, ahora era una sonrisa lo que adornaba su angelical rostro. Se sentía inmensamente feliz de escuchar aquello, Ikuto estaba dispuesto a contarle acerca de su pasado, estaba empezando a abrirse con ella, poco a poco Amu se estaba ganando su confianza y llegaría el día en el que el peliazul se desharía de su armadura, de esa corteza fría para empezar a ser el mismo y así ser libre.

Salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que él le hablaba.

-¿Eh?- no había alcanzado a oír lo que Ikuto había dicho. Se abofeteó mentalmente, diciéndose lo idiota y despistada que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Ikuto retiró la mano del rostro de la pequeña, llevándose consigo ese significativo calor que le proveía.

-¿Así es como te pones luego de decir que te contaría todo?- dijo mientras mostraba su tan característica sonrisa presuntuosa. Levemente se inclino hacia ella, atrapando con su mirada llena de picardía a la chica a su lado.

-¡N-No!- exclamó enseguida. El nerviosismo de Amu parecía divertir a Ikuto, quien se veía obligado a reprimir las risas.

Y así, la tensión en la atmósfera empezó a dispersarse.

-¿No qué Amu?

¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Eso era lo que la expresión de Ikuto le decía pero, ¿cómo podía tomar esa actitud después de todo lo que ella le dijo?

-¡Deja d-de jugar co-conmigo!- ¡No! ¿Por qué seguía tartamudeando? ¡Era por su estúpida mirada que la intimidaba! _"¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Deja de mirarme así!" _Se repetía en su mente.

-¡Y no cambies el t-tema!

-¿Quién dice que lo cambie?- inquirió inclinándose más hacia ella. Amu retrocedió instintivamente.

-¡Aghh!- fue lo que atino a decir ya frustrada por el cambio de ambiente. Amu empezó a sentir de nuevo sus mejillas arder al tiempo que Ikuto acercaba más su rostro hacia ella.

-¡I-Ikuto!

-¿Mmm?

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se detuvo, ya estando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Amu, sus frentes se rozaban levemente.

-E-Eso, ya… para de hacerlo- pidió esta vez con voz apagada. Para estos momentos Amu tenía la cara completamente roja de vergüenza. El estaba muy cerca, invadía su espacio personal, antes no le habría molestado pero ahora que sus emociones tomaban control sobre ella… era una historia diferente. Cerró los ojos, no pudiendo soportar su mirada al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba.

Las risas que había intentando antes reprimir para ese entonces resonaban en la habitación, Ikuto parecía haber encontrado su nuevo hobby: molestar a Amu. De ahora en adelante la haría pasar por esta clase de situaciones, ¿pervertido él? No, pervertida ella que no paraba de sonrojarse. Era la segunda vez que la veía hacerlo, ¿era raro que contara las veces que lo hacía? Rió aún más fuerte ante ese pensamiento, si era raro pero no lo podía evitar.

Amu comenzó a murmurar incoherencias en voz baja, indignada por la actitud de Ikuto. _"Es un idiota y pervertido… el debería… ugh, ¡idiota, idiota!"_

-¿Está prohibido?- preguntó aun entre risas.

-No, bueno en realidad si pero…- al menos ya no tartamudeaba, pero ahora lo que le molestaba era el no saber si podía o no responder la pregunta de Ikuto. Decidió ignorarlo, de todas formas el ya había cambiado el tema -y con qué facilidad lo hizo-. Ya sin más que decir y dado a lo tarde que seguramente era, se decidió por dormir.

Ikuto estaba entre molesto y sorprendido, ¿acaso lo había ignorado? Miro como Amu se disponía a dormir en su cama como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba en algún comentario para molestarla.

-Ni se te ocurra- respondió la chica ya acostada. Ok, tendría que preguntarle un día de estos si podía leerle la mente, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? Simple, Amu ya parecía estar dormida y la expresión que tenía en esos momentos era tan tierna que temia quitarsela con algun comentario (N/A: Un hombre diciendo que algo es 'tierno' es cursi o gay? O.o) ¿Cursi él? Nah, Amu era linda, ¿para qué negarlo?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ikuto veía a Amu de pies a cabeza, consciente de lo que la chica llevaba, una de sus camisas blanca y manga larga que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas. Esta se dio cuenta y también le echo un vistazo a su ropa.

-¿Qué paso con mi ropa?

-Olvide donde la puse- respondió aún escrutándola.

-Puedes pedirle ropa a Utau- Ikuto negó con la cabeza enseguida- ¡Si! Además, sería una perfecta ocasión para disculparte con ella- dijo animada, ignorando por completo la reacción de Ikuto.

-No.

-¡Ikuto!- protesto Amu.

-No- repitió en el mismo tono serio, sin intención de doblegarse ante la insistencia de la ojiambar. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Amu y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¡Porque siempre tenía que ponerse así!

-¡Ikuto, idiota! ¡Eres tan terco!- gritó frustrada.

En un parpadear Ikuto se encontraba inclinado a la altura de Amu.

-De esa forma no me convencerás- dijo en plan seductor- si me lo pides de manera más dulce, tal vez te haga caso- (N/A: ¿No les suena familiar? xD)

¿Por qué siempre que le hablaba tenía que ser así? Además, ¿qué importancia tenia la ropa? A no ser que tuvieran que salir…

Antes de que Amu pudiera quejarse por la cercanía del chico, se oyó un gruñido. Ambos buscaron la fuente del sonido, terminando sus miradas en la puerta.

-Estoy invitada también así que…- cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos empezaban a formarse llamas de fuego- Lle-va-me- dijo haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

_Utau._

-Como sea, ahora estoy ocupado- respondió indiferente.

-¡Ikuto!- ¿Acaso la conversación de ayer no le sirvió de nada? Volvió su mirada a Utau, quien la veía de una manera… algo intimidante.

-Amu ¿no?- ella solo asintió- ven- dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir, la pelirosa le lanzo una mirada de ayuda a Ikuto, el… simplemente la ignoró.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó animada Amu.

-Sabrás cuando lleguemos- respondió el chico atrás de ella.

Utau, Ikuto y Amu habían salido de la casa y se encontraban caminando al parecer a algún lugar que la pelirosa desconocía. Luego de que Utau sacará a Amu de la habitación de Ikuto, la llevo a la suya para prestarle algo de ropa. Esa acción tenía aún sorprendida a la ojiambar, quien creía que le había caído mal a Utau de improvisto.

-Gracias- dijo al notar la mirada de la rubia la cual caminaba un poco más adelante de ella.

-Por milésima vez, no es necesario. Simplemente lo hice porque no quiero que me vean con alguien vestida así como tú estabas, tengo una reputación que cuidar- respondió obstinada.

Amu sonrió mentalmente, todo lo que había dicho Utau era mentira. La verdad era que a la rubia le importaba, después de todo Utau era buena en el fondo, solo que un poco obstinada y terca… igual que _cierta_ persona.

-Tal vez es algo de familia- rió en voz baja Amu.

-¿Qué hay de gracioso?- preguntó Utau mirándola de nuevo de forma..._ intimidante_. Amu soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Eso también es de familia…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Aburrido? Comenten y haganme saber lo que piensan :) Ahh, saben a donde Amu, Ikuto y Utau van no? Creo haberlo mencionado en caps anteriores... espero que no se me haya olvidado e.e<strong>

**Y en la nota de autor que puse, pues me referia al cap 8 de SCD cough* cough* viciosa, lo sé xD En fin, copie esa parte del dialogo de ese cap :P**

**R&R!**


End file.
